Undeniable Love
by DJFiregal
Summary: Its another sunny day in the woods with Jacob when Edward suddenly appears. Jacob has feelings for Edward but will he ever show them? Will Edward feel the same?
1. Edward

It is another sunny yet lonely day here in the woods. I can hear the male birds chirping their songs trying yet again to impress some female into loving them. I feel the wind running down my fur as I calmly walk past the trees. Nothing unusual, it's just my daily routine to take a stroll around here before the sun has a chance to wake up. Basically it's before sunrise. Suddenly a burst of speed ran by me. It was a blur as it was running at fast speed like a vampire..but what is a vampire doing in these part of the woods? They usually don't go out this far unless necessary. I turned into my wolf form and ran after the mysterious figure. Wow..they are really fast but they can't lose me! After about 10 minutes of chasing "it", it finally came to a stop. I looked up at the mysterious man in the trees. When my eyes focused on him, I was able to tell who it was. It was Edward. Why is he here? I was about to ask when I looked up past him and realized that this was the best spot for the view of a sunrise or sunset. Coincidentally it was just the right time to be here because the sun was starting to rise. I looked back up at Edward and noticed that he had noticed me too. We looked at each other until he broke the silence. "Hey Jacob, were you the one following me here?" he asked. I couldn't stop myself from staring at his golden colored eyes. "Jacob?" I snapped out of the trance and quickly stammered "O-Oh yes Edward? Can you repeat the question?" "Did you follow me here?" "I.." I sighed, what is the point in lieng? "Yes.. Edward.. I did follow you here but only because I didn't know you came here .. t-to these part of the woods.." "Oh is that so?" He chuckled. "I come here every day! You must not be able to see me with those eyes of yours!" He laughed. I felt myself boil up in rage but I didn't say anything.. how could I get mad at him? He didn't do anything wrong really.. h-he just.. just. I found myself staring at him with the corners of my mouth pointing up. I was smiling.

**_THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY STORY SO FAR.._**


	2. The Big Chase

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"After a few minutes, once I realized I was smiling, I quickly turned my head away from him. emHopefully he didn't notice me, that would be horrible and totally embarrassing! /emGladly he didn't, he was focused on the sunrise while slowly backing up. He didn't want to be touched by the suns light as it rose into the sky. I chuckled as he jumped down the tree and into the shade the trees caused. He looked at me sternly and smiled. "Hey at least I don't secretly chase my tail when no one is looking" He started to laugh as my cheeks blush with embarrassment. emHow in the world did he know about that?! I never do it in public!/em I looked him in the eyes and asked while still blushing lightly, "How did you know?" He stopped laughing and stayed quiet. emWhat is it that he isn't telling me?/em "Edward"?! He took one look at me and said "I have go" and ran as fast as he can away from me. emWhat was that all about? I have to follow him and find out what he is hiding and how he knew I did..that. /emI morphed into my wolf form and ran after him. emOh great I'm chasing a vampire..again! Only this time I have a good reason to run after him. I have to get him to pour out whatever he is keeping!/em "STOP CHASING ME JACOB!" He shouted as he ran through the trees. "NO" I shouted back as I breathed rapidly " I NEED TO KNOW HOW YOU KNEW AND WHY YOU ARE RUNNING"! He ran faster and when I was about to pounce on him, Bella appeared. emBella? Why is Bella always "coincidently" ALWAYS where me and Edward are? "/emHi guys!" She clearly didn't know what was happening because NOW isn't a good time to have a chat but if Edward stop even for a few seconds, I can use it to my advantage but sadly he didn't stop.. "Cant talk right now Bella"! He shouted as he ran by her. I growled and also ran past her while increasing my speed. In the corner of my eye I could see that she was confused and was going to start chasing US but I was able to kick dust in her face as I ran by so that she doesn't see where we go. "EDWARD"! I shouted at the top of my lungs. He turned around and gasped as I came lunging towards him. He jumped up the trees and ran from there. I growled as loud as I can to show him that I was serious. I continued the chase, I wasn't going to let him go until I KNOW! We ran neck in neck but of course he was in the trees and I was on the ground. He turned right and left to try to lose me but it didn't work. He finally stopped and settled in a tree behind some leaves to try to fool be but I could catch his scent and tell exactly where he is. "EDWARD COME DOWN HERE! YOU CANT HIDE FOREVER!" A leaf fell from a tree next to me and my ears twitched when I heard leaves rustling. "YOU CHICKEN! COME DOWN HERE!" I guess this hit a nerve because he jumped down and tried to punch me. I pounced on him and laughed. "Do you think you can lose me easily?!" He laughed, "Of course I can! I just went easy on you" "Easy on me?" "Yea" "Whatever don't change the subject! Tell me everything!" "T-t-tell y-you?" "YES!" I growled in his face as he tried to loosen my grip which only made it tighter. " Or are you a chicken?" I made chicken noises in his ear which made him uncomfortable. He sighed. "OK you caught me, i-I guess I h-have to t-tell you now"../span/p 


	3. New Love

;"Edward sighed, "Fine I will tell you" I smiled, "Looks like I won, now tell me, how did you know that I chased my tail and why did you run away when I asked earlier"? Edward chuckled. "You told me". He pushed me off him and stood up. "Look Jacob, I'm sorry that I knew your…' He burst into laughter. My face grew red. He laughed so hard that tears came out of his eyes. "STOP THAT"! I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Haha, o-okay boss" He saluted me. "This isn't funny! Now what do you mean I told you"? Edward looked at me then the ground then back at me. "I didn't know your secret, I randomly said it and when you turned red, I realized I was right." My face burned with anger but I breathed in a couple of deep breaths and said with the _calmest _voice I can make, "Ok then.., but why did you run from me"? Edward turned red but tried to hide it. He sighed and looked at me. I tilted my head to show that I was confused. He sighed a deeper breath and said through his teeth, "I-I kinda like you..," ;" "I'm sorry Edward what was that"? ""I said i-i-I kinda like you"" "Edward you are going to have to speak louder, I can't hear you!" Edward's face turned boiling red and shouted, " I SAID I…," "Hey guys"! emOh no.., it's.., "her"!/em "I saw you guys run pass me and decided I follow along and see what's happening." Edward and I just looked at her awkwardly. "So.., what's going on?" I faked a laugh under my breath and punched Edward lightly in the arm. "Oh nothing Bella! Me and Edward here were just racing". "OWW JACOB THAT REALLY HURT!" I looked at Edward strictly and made sure I gave him eye contact. "O-oh I mean, yeah.., me and Jacob had a race..," Bella smiled. "Oh that's cool, who won"? I pointed at Edward and Edward pointed at me. Bella just smiled and looked at us.., ok mainly emme/em like I was crazy. "Oh well.., I'm just here because Edward here has to take me to our honeymoon! Oh I'm so excited for it!" Edward and I looked at each other and at the same time we said, "Honeymoon?!" Edward walked up to Bella laughed. "You are kidding right Bella?" _Edwards laugh is just so.., so amazing._He punched Bella and said "Good one! You almost got me there." "This is no joke Edward! You owe me a honey moon!" She grabbed Edward by the hand and dragged him behind a tree. I started to laugh and sat down on a log nearby as I watched them I laughed more._ Their honeymoon is behind a TREE?_ "Our honeymoon is behind a tree?" Edward asked Bella. Bella smiled and nodded. "I had to save you from that dirty stinky dog!" Edward got so angry that she called me a dirty stinky dog that he screamed at her and marched to me. He made sure Bella was looking and kissed me._ Edward?! What is he doing?! Is he out of his mind?! He will get us killed_!"EDDDWWWAAAARRDD! NOOOOO!" I saw Bella running toward us and I pushed Edward off of me. He stared at me and smiled. He then walked to Bella and said calmly..


	4. Questionable Love

Edward walked toward Bella and smiled. "Do you want me to be happy?" She sighed. "Of course I do!" "Then will you let me choose who /i want to love?" "Oh of course you can love who you want to love! Just as long as you love me! I mean..who else would you prefer to love if not me?" Edward chuckled. "Oh.. I don't know.." Bella smiled and thought she was safe and Edward was hers again, but again, she was wrong. Edward was so close to her face that he can feel her breath as she breathed out. She started to close her eyes and leaned forward as to expecting a kiss from him. Edward looked at her and put a finger over her mouth. "Its Jacob..B ella" Bella opened her eyes and put one hand on his chest and another on his shoulder. "What? Y-you love..." She dosed off and looked straight at me. I made a surprised face and shrugged my shoulders to try to convince her that i don't know what he is talking about. She hissed at me under her breath and lunged for me. We started tumbling down a hill punching each other. I pushed her off and turned into my wolf form. I jumped on her and pinned her down. I growled as she struggled to get out of my grip. _ok before anyone says anything..i know what i did next was a stupid mistake and you probably would agree too._ Bella began to cry so i loosened my grip and turned back into my human form. As soon as i did this, she punched me in the gut and jumped on me. "AAARRGH!" WE tumbled down the hill even more. In the corner of my eye, i could see Edward running after us. Bella punched me in the face and that is when i lost consciousness. I was able to hear Edwards voice over me as he argued with Bella. I could barely understand what they were saying because I could barely stay awake. I knew i was going to lose consciousness again so this is what i could make out with what they were saying. "Bella! Stop it!" Edward pulled Bella off me and threw her against a tree. "Ow.. Edward!Why did you hurt me?" Edward's face turned red with anger and screamed at her. "Maybe because you beat up Jacob?!" Bella looked down and kicked a pebble. "But.. Edward I thought you cared about ME." Edward looked at her for a few minutes and finally spoke. "Oh Bella, I do care about you. I just don't love you." Bella grabbed his shoulders and tried to kiss him. "Bella! I said i DON"T love you!" Bella looked shocked and questioned him with the same question over and over again. "Then who do you love?" Edward let her go and checks me to make sure i didn't die. I guess she hit nerve or something because Edward stood up and told her "Jacob." He tried to lift me up when Bella grabbed him again. "What?! Your g-gay?" "I guess so now leave me alone!" Bella didn't listen to him and tried to hold him still. "Edward, I can help you! You don't have to love another man! Less a filthy dog! You can learn t-.." Before Bella could finish her sentence, Edward slapped her. _How did i know he slapped her you ask? I could hear it. I may not be able to get up right now but i still can hear. _Bella fell down from the force of the slap and began crying. "H-how can you h-h-hurt me Edward? I loved you!" She broke into tears and covered her face. "I'm sorry Bella but i don't have time for this. I need to help Jacob." He walked towards me and was about to grab me when. _OK here is the part when Bella intervenes AGAIN. Why can't Bella just leave Edward alone? . _ Bella stopped crying and burned with anger. She jumped on top of Edward and kicked me again. She was trying to make me roll down the hill even more but before she could , Edward got up and attacked her. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Edward shouted at her. Bella didn't want to hurt Edward but she must hurt him enough to give her enough time to kick me down the hill. I groaned and opened my eyes. I saw Bella punching Edward and Edward trying to pin her down and punching her as well. "Oh my head.." I groaned and tried to stand up. As soon as i stood up i saw a ball of dust and dirt rolling my way. I gasped and tried to get out of the way but it was to late. I was caught into their fight. Once we got to the bottom of the hill, I managed to get out of the fight and i shouted. "Hey Bella! Isn't it me you want? Come and get me!" I smirked and made sure she heard me but it wasn't working so i shouted "Hey Bella! Edward isn't capable of loving a dirty stinky girl like you!" I teased her which obviously worked because she screamed and ran after me. _Uh oh.. _I turned into my wolf form and ran into the forest and up the hill. "JACOB!" Yikes she is one mad woman! I ran as fast as i could and hid in a cave with other **_real wolfs. _**Bella ran past me so i took my chance and ran to Edward which wasn't necessary because he found me. He smiled in relief and hugged me. I turned back into my human form and hugged him back. "Edward...Do you really love me?" Edward looked at me and kissed me on the lips. I was surprised but i kissed him back anyways. "Does that answer your question?" he said with a grin on his face.


	5. A New Beginning

Edward and I stared into each other's eyes . My heart was rapidly pounding inside my chest.

All i can hear is _THUMP THUMP, THUMP THUMP _as Edward stared at me.

He smiled and looked away. "Let's go to my room." I looked at him like he was queer in the head.

"Are you crazy?!" I questioned him. "Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Dr. Carlisle whats his name don't want me in their home !Especially Emmet! I pissed him off last time!"

Edward touched his chin and pondered for a few moments.

"Your right but i can't go to your cabin either! Sam, Paul, Jared and the others made it VERY clear they don't want me around!"

Hmm.. We both stopped to think as the question came to our heads.

_Where can WE go where no one will see us?_

"Call me a genius because i just thought of a great plan!"

Edward looked at me and asked, "OK genius what is your plan?"

I leaned in close and whispered my plan in his ear.

He nodded. "that's a great plan Jacob but what do we do about Bella? She knows our secret."

"I don't know Edward. She's a vampire and your a vampire soo.."

Edward looked at me and said "Wait.., you want ME to deal with her?!"

I nodded. "I mean your both vampires. Anyways i have to get the supplies ready to build you know what."

Edward sighed in defeat. "Fine but only for you."

We smiled at each other and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck Edward!"

"Yeah thanks.." He said under his breath.

He turned around and ran to look for Bella.

_He is cute when he is in a rush but i have to go collect wood.._

_Where am I going to get an ax from? Oh wait I think I remember Sam having an ax. _

_I will go ask him for_ it.

I turned into my wolf form and ran home.

I ran past millions of trees but i made it home.

"Hey Sam you home?!"

I entered our home to be greeted by my wolf pack.

"Hey Jacob!" "Hmph look who came home." "Jacob! Your home!" "Oh hey Jacob you called me?"

"Hey guys!" I said smiling. "Hey Sam. I need to borrow that ax please. Do you still have it?"

"Yea of course I do! What for?"

"its your turn to get firewood!" Yelled Jared. He threw me a bag to put wood in.

"What?! Naw i did it..."

He smirked. "Yea like months ago! Come on i will accompany you!"

"No i can't go"

"Why not?" Sam asked me.

"I-I got to do something.." I said lowering my voice.

Jared punched me. "Oh you can't make excuses anymore! Just do it!"

" I told you not to call me that anymore!" I punched him back.

I turned to Sam. "I just can't! Give me your ax!"

Leah came in with the ax.

"Yea i will give it to you."

I smiled in relief.

"Only if you tell me why you need it."

"What?! Leah just hand me the ax!"

We ended up fighting for it. Everyone tried to grab it. i grabbed a hold of the ax and yanked it from every one.

"I'm sorry but I can't!" I grabbed the ax and ran out the door and into the deep woods.

I could hear them..their paws running after me.

The ground shaking at every step they take. The twigs lay helplessly as they stepped on them and broke them in half.

The laves being broken into tiny bits since they are dry and old. The crust all that is shown.

I could see a gap in between the land. It continued on the other side but to jump, you have to jump very far.

One mistake and you could fall in the mus below and be stuck there unless someone helps you.

I took a deep breath through my teeth._ i had to carry the ax by my teeth._ I closed my eyes and jumped.

I barely made it. I scratched the rocky earth as i climbed on the land.

Luckily the others didn't follow me. I heard them growl and howl as they pondered whether to jump or not. Of course they didn't and i was safe.

I turned back into human form and sat down with my back against a tree.

I breathed heavily and took a deep sigh. _I made it but why do i feel guilt?_

_is it because i lied to my fellow wolf clan?_

I sighed again and looked at the ax. Now i have the ax, now...,now i can do what i wanted to do..

I lay still for a few minutes and rested my eyes. After half and hour of taking a nap, i woke up and started walking.

I started to chop down a tree again and again until it fell down. _only one tree_..,

I cut the tree into little wooden planks. I picked them up and walked where i told Edward i'd meet him.


	6. Where do you find love?

I used a vine to tie the ax to my back. I had to carry the wood since i left the bag at home.

I walked calmly to the big round tree in the middle of the forest.

He told me to meet him here at 4:00 PM but it was only 3:30 when I got there.

I wonder how Edward is doing.. Probably better than me...

I sat down and had my back against the tree. I closed my eyes and took a nap.

_How IS Edward doing? Lets find out!_

**_EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW (POV)_**

I have been running for hours! Where can Bella be?

Suddenly I heard a twig break ahead of me so i jumped up a tree and followed the noise.

It was hard to make out the figure because it was pretty dark so i turned on my night vision and saw that it was Leah.

_What is Leah doing here?!_ I jumped down and walked towards her.

"Leah..?" She stopped walking and slowly turned around.

"E-Edward?" She gulped and walked backwards slowly.

I just stood there for a few moments before opening my mouth. "What are you doing here Leah?"

She looked around to make sure no one was looking and came close to my face.

"I'm looking for Jacob. He jumped a cliff so I decided to just take the long way around and walk around the woods."

I looked at her shocked. _I hope Jacobs OK..._ I cleared my throat.

"Um..alone?" I asked her. "My wimpy brothers Jared and Sam didn't want to come." She scoffed and leaned on a tree.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled nervously and rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh you know..just walking. I'm also looking for Bella." Leah looked up in shock.

"Why are _you_ looking for _Bella _?" I gulped and just shrugged.

"Why are you looking for Jacob?" I asked her. She stared into my eyes and after a while finally said,

"Jacob has been acting real weird lately. I know he isn't telling me everything and i'm going to find out what he is hiding."

I took 2 steps backwards and got ready to run but first i told her," Sometimes everyone needs to keep a secret without having to tell anyone."

I smiled and ran away in search for Bella. "Bella ran the other way!" She yelled at me.

I decided to listen to her and turn around and run the other way. After running for about another hour, I spotted Bella on the horizon.

I ran to her side and grabbed her arm. Bella looked at me with forgiving eyes and steered to a halt.

She looked at me and smiled. I turned my head and made a face of disgust then turned back to her and fake smiled.

"Bella..?" "Yes Edward?" I touched her cheek gently and said, "Can you keep a secret for me?"

She looked at me puzzled and then a single tear came out from her left eye.

She looked at the floor then sighed. "Is this about you loving Jacob?" She looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I shook my head yes. "I need you to keep it a secret for me ." She sighed and closed her eyes for a few minutes.

I was about to leave when she opened her eyes and smirked. "For what?"

I looked at her tilting my head sideways and said, "What?"

"I mean what will you do for me if i don't tell anyone about your love for Jacob?" She said smiling evily.

I just looked at her still confused. "I-I don't know..what do you want from me?"

She smiled and whispered in my ear.."Your love."

I quickly pushed her away and looked at her with disgust. "Never" I told her.

Then i turned and ran. I ran and ran until i knew i was safe from her.

I sighed and ran to the big tree in the middle of the forest. when i arrived, i was greeted my Jacob sleeping on the floor.

I smiled and watched him for a few minutes before i decided to wake him.

I sat down beside him and kissed his cheek. Slowly Jacob opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Did you find Bella?" Jacob asked me. "Yes she agreed to keep it a secret." I lied...

Jacob smiled and sighed. "So here we are all alone no one to judge us.."

"Yea.." I said looking at him. I leaned towards him and kissed him passionately. We broke the kiss after a few minutes to gasp for air.

Jacob smiled and stood up. "Let's get started on the tree house."

I smiled and took his hand and he pulled me up. "OK" I said and smiled.

Starting now, i knew it was going to be a brand new start for me and my beloved Jacob..


	7. Unwanted News

_**Back to Jacob's POV! **_

Edward stood up and helped me up. He looked up the tree and said, "Huh..How are you going to help me build it? Can you jump up the tree?" He asked me.

I looked at him and smiled, just watch me. I stuck my claws in the bark of the tree and climbed up easily. Once I got to the top, i looked for a branch that can support our house. _Our own tree house anyways.. _ I saw Edward jump from branch to branch getting higher up the tree.

"I found the perfect branch!" He yelled. "But you have to go down and get the wood planks!"

I groaned and climbed down the tree. I picked up the logs. The wood poked me since it wasn't exactly "smooth". I looked up and sighed. _That's a long way to go..._ I put the bag of logs behind my back and tried to climb the tree. _It isn't easy with only one hand available while the other must hold the bag._

I took in a deep breath and climbed the tree and stopped for breaks now and then until I got to the top where Edward was.

"Took you long enough." He joked. I looked at him and threw the logs at his feet. "Th-there are y-your logs." I replied out of exhaustion.

I sat down and watched him set up the flooring where we will stand on. After he finished, it was my turn and I had to set up the walls.

He held them for me while I drilled them into the new floor and made sure they wouldn't fall down. I did this for all the walls.

Then Edward and I set up the roof. After we looked at the finished product, we smiled and high-five each other.

"Now for the fun part." Edward smiled and handed me the paint and brush. He sat down and motioned me to work.

I looked at him for a few moments with the bucket in one hand and the brush in the other. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

I started to paint as Edward took a nap. I was almost done when I heard arguing below. I stopped painting and looked down the tree.

Sure enough, the vampires and the wolves had gotten into a big fight again. I couldn't make out what they said but i did here this.

"YOU ARE ALL GOING DOWN!" yelled Sam. "NO WOLVES ARE WEAK! US VAMPIRES WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! YOU CAN'T KEEP UP WITH US!" yelled Bella. The rest of the vampires laughed and agreed.

I stood there in shock. The vampires and wolves are having a fight and it looks like it isn't going to end well. I gasped and woke up Edward.

"Huh? What's happening?" He asked me as he heard the arguing going down below. "Shh.." I whispered to him.

"Edward, I just heard that the vampires and wolves are going to battle against each other tomorrow in the morning!"

Edward looked at m_e_ in shock. "What?!" He asked still in shock. The arguing quieted down and i took a step back.

"Hey, I think I see Edward up there! Hey Edward what are you doing up there?" asked Bella.

Edward laughed nervously. "Nothing...Vampires are so going to win..?" Bella smiled. She looked back at Sam and Leah and smirked.

The arguing continued so Edward grabbed my hand and we left. We jumped from tree to tree as quietly as possible.

Soon after we where away from them, Edward looked at me with sad eyes. We both knew that we where going to have to fight but for obvious reasons, we didn't want to hurt each other. We both sighed and sat down.

"Everything will be ok.." Edward assured me. "I hope your right Edward." I replied with a deep sad voice followed by a deep sugh of sadness.

_What will we do? What can we do? For now, all we can do is sit and wonder, what will happen next?_

**BIG THANKS TO DRAGONSLAYER432 FOR SUPPORTING ME . GO CHECK HER OUT AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO READ MY STORY.**

**ENJOYING IT? PLZ LET ME KNOE IN THE COMMENTS BELOW!**


	8. The Final War

Edward looked at me and then looked down. He sighed and looked back up. "I guess this is it Jacob..." He said with a sad yet exciting tone.

I looked at him confused but before i can do or say anything, Edward turned around. I stretched out my arm and was about to grab his shoulder when we heard someone calling his name. "Edward?! Edward where are you we have to go!"

It was Bella.. She was calling for him. Edward secretly smiled and then turned to face me with a frown on his face. He stammered as if he couldnt speak.

I put my hands by my side and made a sad face. "Edwa-" I was cut off by him putting his finger on my lips. "Shhh.." he whispered in my ear.

I thought he was going to say something..at least goodbye but instead he just ran off into the distance where Bella was calling him.

I crossed my arms and sighed. _What was i expecting him to do? Well...obviously more than that... Maybe he can't bear to say..goodbye? _ Suddenly I heard my name..

"JACOB!"" It was Sam and the others. I jumped down the tree and walked towards them. "Hey guys! What's up? I saw vamps in our territory. Should I tell them to leave?

Paul looked at Leah and Leah sighed. "Didn't you hear?" I shook my head no. "What?" I asked. Leah sighed again and spoke slowly so that i heard every word that came out of her mouth.

"The vampires are going in a battle with us to the death unless they surrender. We are going to help fight along with the others. Your coming too."

I looked at her and then at the others. "Ok fine..Whats the plan?" Sam walked to where Leah was standing and answered my question. "Leah will take care of Alice the future seeing freak and you and Sam will deal with Edward and Bella." _Edward..there goes his name again. Why does it have to be me? I zoned out from the rest of the plan because I was terrified. Why me?! _ "Got that?" Sam looked at me.

"Huh? Oh oh yeah yeah i got it." Sam nodded "OK" and continued explaining the plan to Embry, Paul, Leah, and Quil until we heard the vamps.

"Are you little pups ready?!" Sam looked over his shoulder and sighed. "I guess this is it.,LETS GO!" Everyone turned into their wolf forms and ran.._There it was again. those words...why do they bother me so much? Is it because those are the exact and final words Edward told me..? i guess this is it..._  
"'"


	9. The Final war (part 2)

I could not help but feel the need to cry. _Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why can't i just be..happy,,? _

I held back my tears as i could not let the others see me like this..not now..not ever. I whimpered softly to myself and continued to run as i tried to catch up with the others. _Why does Edward make me feel this way? Why does it stop me from being 100% focused?!_

I soon realized i was behind. I ran faster and was lucky enough to find the rest of my wolf pack near the end of the forest.

"This is it guys..are you all ready? Once we step out of the shadows, we are going to be visible by every angle. We cannot hide in the plain view of this wide open area. We will not back down! WE WILL FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" Sam shouted. Embry, Leah, and all the other howled in agreement, while i lowered my ears and looked to where Edward was.

Edward was chatting and smiling with Alice. _For some unknown reason,this caused anger and rage to fill through my veins._ I could not understand why this was happening but i didn't have time to ponder about it because before i knew it, everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs and racing towards each other.

Sam jumped on Bella and tried biting her neck. He growled feircly and with all his might, he tried to bite Bella but before he could try..Edward punched him on Sam's side.

Sam howled in pain but got back up and charged Edward. Bella tried to jump on his back but I was able to get their in time and grab Bella by her leg. GRRR! I growled at her and shook my head wildly. I tried to dislocate her leg but Edward stopped me.

"Stop it Jacob!" Edward rushed me and tried to punch me. I swiftly dodged his attacks and accidently let Bella go as i tried to dodge one of his attacks...

Edward ran to Bella and helped her up. "What is wrong with you?!" He shouted at me. I looked at him in horror and lowered my ears.

Suddenly, Leah jumped in and attacked Edward. Bella struggled to get away but since she was already badly injured..she could only crawl away as one of her legs were damaged severly. Sam jumped her but Alice got in the way. She stuck a stick in Sam's mouth to prevent him from biting off her head.

_What can I do..? Who do i help? I dont want to let my wolf pack down but i dont want to hurt Edward..._

Suddenly in the corner of my eye..I saw Edward trying to...

** TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS! FOLLOW ME TO KNOW WHEN THE NEXT PART WILL COME OUT! HAVE A GREAT DAY AND THANKS FOR READING! **


	10. The Final War (PART 3)

Suddenly in the corner of my eye..I saw Edward trying to break Sam's neck. Sam shook his body violently, trying to shake Edward off. Edward pulled on Sam's fur as he tried to hang on. Sam howled in pain.

Sam turned his head around and tried to bite Edward's leg. Edward saw this coming and moved his leg just in time. At the same time, he moved his hands towards Sam's throat and twisted them to the side as hard as he could. Sam howled in pain as hard as he could. Sam fell and whimpered in pain.

I stood there in horror but before Edward can actually _kill_ Sam, anger took over my body and I leaped toward him. I ran as fast and as hard as i could towards them.

I jumped over Sam and bit Edward on his torso as hard as I for Edward, I wasn't able to actually kill him..I only wanted to show him that he can NOT hurt my family as long as I can't hurt his.

Edward groaned in pain and put his hands between my teeth to try to push himself out. It was no use though. Suddenly, right before I was going to let Edward go..Alice came and kicked me in the face.

Edward flew out of my mouth and into a tree. He was thrown with such force that I actually thought that he broke the tree! Blood came out of my mouth and flew in the direction Edward was flung in. I saw that Edward was unconscious on the grassy ground near the tree.

**_I mean he HAD to be unconscious...it was either that or he was _****_just having a nap in the middle of the battle..which would be stupid if he was..But I'm going with that i just knocked him out cold. But to be fair...Alice WAS the one who pushed him out my mouth and towards a tree..._**

I fell but quickly got back up. I growled under my breath and hurled myself towards her. I guess at that moment i had forgotten that she could tell the future and all that shit because right before i could actually do anything, she moved out of the way and punched me in my side.

I groaned and let out a big gasp of air. Alice became a blur and the only thing I COULD see was Sam still laying on the floor and trying to get in air and stand up.

On my other side to the right, all i saw was Edward still "asleep" on the ground and Bella crawling to him...,her face full of tears as waterfalls came out her eyes. "Edward!" She cried out. "Edward wake u-up! P-Please wake up! Please!" Bella tried to get up but fell to the ground and screamed in pain. "OWW!"

She grabbed her injured leg and cried some more._** I didn't know if I should feel bad or not..I mean Bella DID go between me and Edward and ruined our relationship..but at the same time..is that really what she deserved? What did I expect from her? **_

_**Right now that doesn't matter..I have to find a way to get to Sam..but how? Alice knows my every move...**_ Suddenly I thought of a brilliant plan..

I was able to dodge one of her attacks but that didn't stop her..not even for a second. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath..then..I opened my eyes and stared Alice in the eyes..

I growled and showed my teeth to show her that I meant business..She ran towards me but i was able to swiftly jump over her and scratch her from behind.

"Ow! Bad puppy!" She shouted at me. Her voice full of anger. "How dare you?!" She looked at me with eyes full of rage. "Why'd you have to go and start all of this?! I thought we were friends..Jacob..? Tell me why.." I looked at her in confusion..**_ What is she talking about?_**

I turned back into my human form and walked towards her so that i was just 1 foot away from her. "What are you talking about Alice?"

Alice looked into my eyes and turned her back on me. "What do you mean?! Don't act dumb! Bella told us everything!"

"Bella? What did she tell you?" I asked her. Alice turned to face me and slapped me. "She told us that you went and told everyone that vampires are lazy sluts and want everything done for them! She even told us that you were trying to ambush us with some secret weapon!"

"What?! I never said that! Bella is just trying to ruin our friendship! W-Why would you believe her and not me?! Alice..you gotta believe me!"

Alice scoffed. "Yeah sure..whatever..and why should I believe you? I mean technically we were never suppose to get along! Dogs should stay where they were meant to stay! AT THE DUMPS AWAY FROM US! YOU ARE JUST ANOTHER FILTHY ANIMAL!"

Alice walked away. "And another thing..I will tell the others to stop fighting you guys only because i know that we will kill you guys so i'm giving you another chance. Next time I see you anywhere near that gate, i will not have mercy... Consider yourself lucky.."

She continued to walk away. I stood there speechless. Bella really said that? Why? I have to tell Edward..He probably believes her too...

That's probably the reason for why he won't talk to me anymore and why he was so rough with me..I have to find out the truth and tell the others!

**_SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER..SCHOOL GOT ME ALL WRAPPED IN THINGS..NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON! :)_**


	11. The Truth

It's been a few days since _it_ happened..the war...After learning about what Bella did..I am left here to ponder about it as I walked through the forest.

The only question I still have I still have is why? I know how Bella is but why did she do this? Was it out of jealousy? Was it out of rage? Or was it even something I did or say?

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden sounds of leaves rusting behind me. "Who's there?!" I said with an angry tone. "Show yourself!"

Leah walked out of the bush slowly as she raised her arms in the sky. She smirked. "Easy there big fella...It's only me" I lowered my arms and sighed.

"Sam sent me..He is worried!" I sighed and turned around. "Well..you can take yourself and Sam's "worries" and go back home where he can shove it up his-"

"Woah Woah Woah Jacob! I get it already..you don't want me here...Why are you suddenly like this Jacob?" I looked at Leah but turned around.

"Tell Sam I'm fine! Now leave me alone! I will go home later!" I turned into wolf form and ran. I ran as fast as I could to get away.

Leah stood there speechless..before she sighed and ran home to Sam.

_I'm sorry Leah..I truly am but I'm just not ready to tell the truth just yet..The truth about me..loving..Edward..I'm sorry please forgive me._

I ran for 30 minutes to get as far away as , I stopped and took in a deep breath and sat down beside a huge rock.

i layed my head in between my legs. _How can I tell ANYBODY that I love Edward and I won't be able to have any wolf pups?_

_Would they be mad or not be able to understand our love? Would they accept me loving Edward? Worst of all..does Edward still love me?_

I closed my eyes for a minute or two before opening them again. I raised my head and looked at the sky. What I saw were two birds dancing around each other and sang to each continued singing and it somehow formed a smile on my face.

That is how I wish my relationship with Edward would be. Just happy..and..free. That question though..it wouldn't leave me alone...

Does Edward even love me anymore? I wanted to know but at the same time i feared the truth...

I stood up from the rock I was sitting behind and started walking home. I walked slowly because I was afraid of what Leah and Sam would think and say.

Once I got home, I sat on the porch of my house and sighed. I waited for patiently for Leah and Sam to come out.

_It's been 5 minutes and they haven't come out. When are they coming out? Maybe I should just go inside..._

I stood up and jumped a little when I saw Leah suddenly standing in front of me. Leah stared at me for a minute before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Why are _you_ here?" She asked tempestuously. "This is my..home?" I answered confused. "Not anymore!" "What do you mean?"

"Since you decided to be so rude to me..you are no longer part of this household. "Family ONLY!" Leah turned to enter the house when I said quietly, "I'm sorry..If I tell you what is bugging me..will you let me back in the house?"

Leah thought for a second before actually nodding and moving aside and gesturing me to enter. I looked at her and then went inside.

Sam raised his head and spotted me. "Jacob! You're home!" He stood up but quickly sat back down as soon as he saw Leah.

"Go ahead Jacob..We are all ears." Leah raised one eyebrow and stared at Jacob. "Well..?" I sat down and gulped. "I..I.." I looked down and covered my face with my hands.."I can't do it.."

Leah sighed and sat down next to me. She rested her hand on my shoulder and smiled warmly. "Jacob..Whatever it is..it's ok..you can tell us. We won't judge you.." Sam smiled and nodded in agreement.

I smiled and took in a deep breath. "I imprinted on Edward.." I looked at Leah but all I saw was her face with a blank expression before suddenly..**_*SLAP*_**

"You what?!"She shouted at the top of her lungs." OH Jacob! Out of anyone you could've chosen..you chose EDWARD?! Even worse..A VAMPIRE?!"

Leah stood up and walked around in circles. "You said you wouldn't judge me! Anyways..you know we can't control who or what we imprint on!" I shouted back while rubbing my cheek. "That hurt!"

"Well you deserved it! How could you Jacob?!" "I'm sorry..I really am but right now..I need your help..please?" Leah's face went as red as a tomato in a second.

"You...WHY SHOULD I HELP.." She was cut off my Sam. Sam grabbed her shoulder and shook his head. "Hmph!" Leah crossed her arms and looked away.

"Leah..we should help Jacob..He is our brother!" Leah still didn't look at either of us. "What's the matter Jacob?" asked Sam.

I smiled and stood up. "Thank you..Well my problem is that Bella has..." _ I told them about everything..about Bella..and about what Alice said that Bella said..**(Confusing right..? Heh..sorry just deal with it.I was never good with writing.. -)**_

"Why would Bella do that?" asked Leah. "Well that's what I don't know! Please help me find out why!" I pleaded. "OK fine..but only because you asked nicely.." Leah laughed and punched me playfully on my shoulder."Sorry for slapping you earlier." Leah shrugged. "I..I guess I overreacted.."

I laughed." It's OK..I'm used to it." "Hey what's that suppose to mean?" She asked angrily. "N-Nothing...Well see you later!" I turned into wolf form and ran off into the woods to find Bella and to clean up this mess..


	12. The Truth (PART 2)

Alice and Sam walked with me for a while before we split up with to cover more ground. We were on the "hunt" to find Bella.

"Do you think we will be able to find Bella?" Sam asked Leah. "I'm not sure but we should at least try. If i was a vampire, where would i go?"

"Probably somewhere shady with no sun...and a place where no one would find me..?" Sam said pondering out loud.

I would go look for Edward while they looked for Bella."Maybe Edward and Bella are in the same place?" I questioned. "Could be..but we should still split up to cover more ground! we can just call each other if we see them." Sam said.

"Ok..well remember guys,stay under cover. Don't let them see you!" I shouted and ran off into the woods.

Alice and Sam also separated._ We just __**had**__ to Bella and Edward if it's the last thing we do! I have to fix all of this and hopefully...get Edward back._

I ran past dozens of trees..all of which looked exactly the same. I stopped running and climbed a tree to get a better view of things.

Once i got to the top, i saw Leah lurking around the lake and Sam running around like a crazy person.

_Wait i think i know where they are at!_ I jumped down the trees and ran quickly towards a lonely patch of trees and bushes.

Edward once took me here and told me that it was where he and Bella liked to hang out. I ran between the bushes and layed on my stomach and went into stealth mode. i looked around for any sign of movement.

Suddenly my ears twitched and picked up a rustling noise coming from a branch on the opposite side of me. My eyes quickly looked into the direction the noise was coming from._ What was that?_

I lied closer to the ground to hide my body and continued looking into the darkness of the bushes and trees.

After 5 minutes of just laying there..waiting for some type of life in the environment..i found some.

It was Bella, and she was walking towards the center of all the trees. She seemed to be talking to someone but I couldn't quite see who it was yet..but i had a feeling i knew who it was.

As i slowly crept back into the large bush, i accidentally stepped on a twig. _**SNAP!**_ I looked up in fear hoping Bella didn't hear it. "Yea, and.." Bella stopped talking and looked in my direction._ Uh-oh.._

"Who's there?" Bella asked as she walked towards me. I gulped and quickly ran up a tree. Bella pushed aside the branches from the bush and shrugged. "Must've been and animal.." She walked back to her companion.

I let out a sigh of relief and continued watching her. Then the answer to who the anyonmous person was came into sight. The feeling I had in my gut proved to be correct..

"OK then..what were you saying about Jacob?" Edward asked Bella as he stared into the bush she had just pushed. Bella stared at Edward for a few seconds before responding.

"Oh right! Jacob.. um..I was saying that.." Bella put her hand around Edwards neck and paused to think up a lie. "I..I saw Jacob..with another man..?"

Bella secretly smirked and then put on a sympathetic face and sadly said "He was never the one for you.." She said in an almost jealous tone.. She leaned towards his ear and quietly whispered, "I was.." She leaned back and stared at Edward and smiled. "I love you.." Edward just stood there, looking at her with no expression on his face.

He didn't show any emotion to this..this..hideous witch! He lowered his head and tears formed in his eyes. "W-what do you mean he is with another m-man? I loved him..i thought he loved me back.." Edward said tearfully. Edwards tears ran down his cheeks and he began crying. "Don't worry Edward..you still got me!" Bella hugged him and an evil smile formed on her face. "Yeah..sure.." Edward replied in a sad tone. He didn't hug her back..he just stood there as tears ran down his face.

Bella pulled away from the hug and leaned in for a kiss. It was obvious Edward wasn't enjoying the kiss because he continued crying and tried to pull away but Bella just held him tighter as she kissed him.

I boiled with anger and sadness._ No Edward..please don't believe her..please..don't..I love you!_ One tear ran down the side of my face as i turned around to try to stop myself from crying. _N-no Edward..Please god don't take him away from me!_

I had to stay quiet because if they were to catch me spying on them..it would all be over! I..I just can't.. I climbed to the top of the tree and crossed branches to other trees.

I kept crossing trees until I was far enough away that they wouldn't hear me. I howled with anger..so loud anyone within a mile of my location could hear me.

I stopped howling and turned into my human form and began sobbing. Leah and Sam heard my cries and quickly ran to where i was at.

I stopped crying and just sat there in sadness. I looked at the birds dancing in the air and let my tears run down my cheeks. The endless waterfalls of tears was enough to tell anyone something was wrong.

_Why won't it stop?_ I sniffed and wiped my tears._ I **miss** Edward.. I want to hold him in my arms and never let go.._ Isobbed heartbroken, knowing that the lov_e _of my life is slowly being taken away from me.

More tears ran down my face this time running down my neck. The endless tears kep coming and forced themselves down my face. "NOOO!" I slammed my hand against the tree branch and left a dent. I closed my eyes and let out a big gasp of air. _why me..?_ After a few minutes of crying i was able to stop and calm down.

"Can i ask why you were crying?" asked Sam. Leah punched Sam on his arm. "OWW! what was that for?!" "Not the time dweeb head!" she shouted threw her teeth.

Tears formed in my eyes as i remembered everything Bella had said and did to Edward. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I let it out and opened my eyes.

I got up the courage to try and talk about it. I opened my mouth to speak but quickly closed it shut again. Images of Bella kissing Edward flooded my mind.

I fell to my knees and grabbed my head. _Make it stop!_ _Edward..no! He is..MINE! I can't and won't let Bella remove me from his life._ I got up and told Leah and Sam everything i had heard and saw.

"SO it IS true! Bella is spreading lies to try to make people hate you!" Sam said while gasping. Leah rolled her eyes and walked up to me and gave me a tight hug.

"Don't worry Jacob..we will fix all of this." Somehow her calm and gentle voice reassured me that everything will be OK. I gave a small smile and hugged her back. "Thank you Leah.." Leah smiled back at me. "Anything for you.."

Sam just stood there before he too joined in on the hug. We all laughed and stopped hugging each other. "OK, whats the plan?" Leah asked looking at me.

"Well.."Sam said pausing to look at me. "Well?" I asked him. "Well..we have to get Edward back on our side.." My eyes brightened as i thought of the perfect idea.

"Wait..!" I said covering Sam's mouth. "I got it! Edward always walks through the forest at 7 AM! I can wait for him and hopefully convince him that Bella is lieing! and that..i love him!" I shouted in an excited tone. Leah and Sam both gave me a thumbs up.

We gave each other high fives and walked home together.**_ Hang on Edward..I'm coming to save you from the hands of the evil witch!_**


End file.
